


Secret Nohr Swapping

by ThePhoenixWriter



Series: Fire emblem princes be swapping Corrin around [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, F/M, Family Secrets, Fertility Issues, Impregnation, Not too much of a threesome, Since Corrin likes Xander watching, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Xander is more of an observer, family bonding ;), little bit of jealousy, since Xander is watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: With Xander and Corrin's marriage a year ago, everyone can see the newlyweds are well fit to lead Nohr. The land has been prosperous, with both Hoshido and Nohr living peacefully together at last. Only problem is the kingdom has been waiting for an heir to be given by Corrin to continue the legacy.Leo can't figure out what is causing the hold up. They obviously have been trying, considering what he hears late at night in the castle. That is until Xander and Corrin invite him to dinner and ask for his personal help in fixing their even more personal problem.





	1. Dinner Plans

Since the wedding, Xander and Corrin have been the model couple. When Garon was defeated and Xander became king, the entire realm rejoiced. Both Nohrians and Hoshidans knew it meant a new era of prosperity and better relations between the two kingdoms. Ryoma married Azura and they began a family of their own, with Shigure and Shiro being quickly born after as the successors to king Ryoma. Corrin and Xander had married a year after them, now ruling over Nohr.

Often the borders between the two countries were intermingled, as neither king was too concerned on territory issues between them. They were now close friends and often held sparring matches in good humor. Corrin found it amusing to watch her husband spar with her brother, they were truly good friends to one another.

Six months after Xander was wed to Corrin, Takumi and Camilla shocked both royal families by admitting they were due for a child accidentally, albeit a happy accident. Takumi needless to say was pummeled by the Nohrian siblings and almost started another war, but Camilla quickly broke up the fight by striking her siblings away and Corrin talking Xander out of it. Neither of the two had told anyone but Elise (who was told by Camilla) and Ryoma (who had regrettably caught them in the act) about the relationship. Takumi was so red in the face when telling everyone how he felt about Camilla, and had a difficult time keeping composure as the two Nohrian princes stared him down like a pesky bug. Camilla meanwhile was a beaming ray of delight, emitting a shine from both pride and her new pregnancy. 

They quickly arranged a wedding ceremony before Camilla became too obviously pregnant, and so she could properly fit in the white dress of her dreams. After all, an upset or bridezilla Camilla was a nightmare for everyone, specifically poor Takumi who would have to hear about it during the honeymoon. And the rumors were something the nobles did not want either, considering how children before being "bonded" was considered immoral. Though, the thought of anyone defying the archer Takumi and fearless Camilla was hard to imagine, even if they had waited. Either way, the wedding went off and Camilla was due any day now. 

 

Everyone had married except Elise, Leo, and Sakura. And those married had children of their own now except Xander and Corrin.

For Leo and Elise who resided with the couple in the Nohrian kingdom's castle, they had become accustomed to their daily acts of affection. Leo found it less than charming, while Elise adored seeing her brother so happy with someone. Elise often would squeal and jump in joy for the duo, and spend her evenings having tea with them. Elise made time for Leo as well, often suggesting he looks for a wife soon too, and teased about how they should have a competition to see who snatches a spouse first.

Leo liked to spend time with his younger sister, but always turned down the bet. He was glad to have a sibling who wasn't always attached at the hip to their partner, like Camilla or Corrin (who he still saw as a sister) or Xander. It was hard since Camilla mostly discussed where she wanted to put the nursery and baby stuff. They often switched between the Nohrian castle and Hoshidan so Takumi could spend time with his family as well. The two often argued on where they wanted the baby born, considering they couldn't be two places at once. Though, Camilla was the stronger of the couple and it soon became obvious the child would be born on Nohr land. With Camilla now due any day, Takumi made the decision it was best they stay put and not return to visit his family. It was too risky as it could induce labor on the trip, and that was the last thing anyone needed. 

 

Which led to the issue of Xander and Corrin. With Corrin being Queen and Xander as king, they ruled equally over Nohr. However, Xander was often more pushed by royal advisers to  _get to work_ on ensuring a child was born between their union. For the advisors, an heir had to be assured from the King, and the fact they hadn't yet had become alarming. For Corrin, it was more as if the wed siblings on both sides asking if there was any news about a possible pregnancy. Also Jakob and all of their allies. Xander was intimidating to keep pressuring about if a baby was coming, and Corrin was far more flustered and light hearted on the matter.

Though, their anniversary came and went and no news about an heir came to light. Soon enough, Ryoma started teasing that his kids will need worthy sparring partners soon to Xander, which left the Nohrian king rather moody. Ryoma apologized for the joke, but sincerely talked on how he simply wanted Xander to be happy. He knew the day they came back from their wedding, Hoshidan advisors breathed down Ryoma's neck about Azura having children too, often being given fertility elixirs to help ensure better chances. Xander hummed it wouldn't be a bad idea, and went off in a better mood after the conversation.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Leo was walking down to ask one of the maids to deliver a meal to his room while he did his studies, but met his elder brother on his path. 

"Leo. It's good to see you, dear brother."

"You as well, Xander. I'm surprised Corrin isn't accompanying you?" It was rare now to see the pair separated, as they rarely left each other's side. Xander was a caring and doting husband, and it was still hilarious to see what a softy he became once married. He was a different man with a more delicate side, which proved beneficial in his ruling.  

Xander chuckled softly, "She got dragged by Camilla into town to grab groceries. One of her cravings, I suppose. Takumi was smart enough to hide this time, so Corrin went along."

Leo laughted back, "Glad it wasn't me. I'm afraid I wouldn't be as... attentive about it."  

"So where are you headed?" Xander had his arms crossed against his chest, shifting his weight between his feet, in a rocking motion side to side. 

 _He seems almost... Nervous? Then again, it is brother, which would be_ _ridiculous,_ Leo thought. The older noble had been in war and on the frontline, surely in a time of peace there was nothing that could make him that nervous. 

The younger brother shrugged, "Going to have food delivered to my room. Why?"

"If you haven't yet, you could accompany me and Corrin for dinner tonight. After all, there is a rather," he cleared his throat and lowered his voice, even though it was just the two of them, "sensitive topic we need to cover between the three of us." 

Leo could feel the hair bristling against his neck, but kept his composure in front of his sibling. 

"I'm intrigued now, brother. I'm afraid my curiosity may drag me in, against better judgement."

Xander's smile returned and his body relaxed visibly, standing firm now.

"I appreciate it, Leo. I'll have Jakob sent to retrieve you from your room once the meal is ready. Until then."

Leo gave a slight nod and walked past, keeping a fast pace to his room.  _Shit,_ Leo berated himself mentally. He hated to admit it, but he had often heard Xander late at night with Corrin. The prince had stumbled on it by sheer coincidence. His room along with Cander's were in the same corridor, with their room being the first in the hall and Leo's being at the very end of it. Meaning he had to pass where Xander and Corrin were at night. It happened more often than you'd think, as Leo would often forget the time while reading in the library and return late at night to his room. 

 

 

With these occurrences, it wasn't uncommon to hear moaning and pounding coming from the room, enough to feel the ground bumping a little as Xander went to work on Corrin. It often left Leo red and slinking in his room, where the sounds were thankfully not audible and out of his range of senses. Xander wasn't overly loud when he went by, he'd hear some grunts and maybe muttering a word or two, but Corrin would be close to howling. He was surprised the kingdom wasn't awake with their romping, considering how vocal she got. It is rather awkward knowing how your ex-little sister sounds in bed, though it made sense with the advisors and every other person waiting for them to get busy that they'd be trying. 

This had happened many times over the year of their marriage, and Leo would be lying if he hadn't heard it before they exchanged rings and went public with the relationship. However, he didn't know at the time who was the woman in bed with Xander. She sounded like a bitch in heat, which was rather awkward for the younger brother to be stuck with such... grotesque images. When he put two and two together on who was the mystery woman, after hearing Corrin screech about a mouse in the library, Leo nearly ripped the book he was reading in half.  _Not who I was expecting. Not at all. Nope. I know that scream enough to know that is definitely it._

The prince often scurried by the room quickly, trying his best to ignore the sounds of heat. Leo was surprised honestly that Corrin hadn't gotten pregnant by now, considering how active they were. It should've been ages ago. He speculated maybe his sister had... miscarried early on and had kept it secret. It would make sense given that there was no heir and why it was over a year. Maybe the couple was in mourning? Losses in pregnancies weren't exactly an oddity, and happened to many couples. It was the only logical explanation, other than infertility. 

 

 _Can't be the case though, I remember Garon used to have medics in our check ups make sure everything was... functional. Xander and Corrin both came back healthy by the sounds of it. So whats the issue?_ Leo grumbled, remembering those stupid medics. They had magic healers who would do full inspections, including fertility. They were always so desperate to check that over he remembered, enough that they triple checked him which was overkill in his eyes. There was no history of issues, so what caused such panic?

But, as nobles, it was important they could continue the bloodline. Garon did not want to marry off children who were unable to provide a heritage of their own, which would be a big embarrassment. After all, strategics came first with him. Xander always said he came back healthy, as well as Corrin, and something as serious as being sterile would have definitely caused an uproar with Old Garon before he died. 

 

 

But back to the case at hand, Leo had become used to hearing Xander at night with Corrin. Also embarrassing to admit, he had before creaked open Elise's door to check sure she was asleep (Elise's room was between his room and Xander's). Then after the all clear, he would lean against the wall of Xander's room and pull his pants down, getting off to his ex-sibling's sounds. Luckily his brother was quiet in his love making, so it made it easier to find pleasure in Corrin's sounds. He had no woman in his life, so it was the best substitute he could get, albeit disgusting. He also didn't want to think on what would happen if he were caught, considering how furious his older brother would be. If he were lucky, his brother would at least leave his remains semi-recognizable. If he was lucky. 

 _Dinner is gonna kill me._  

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Dinner Talk

Leo stayed in his room for an hour before Jakob came and escorted him to a small dining hall. At this point, his nerves had gotten the better of him at the thought of being outed for his stalking. Inside, Xander and Corrin sat together at a small, round table, one seat open for their brother.

"Steak and wine?" Leo raised an eyebrow and looked to his siblings, but Corrin shook her head.

"Steak and juice, wine isn't allowed by the medics when trying for a child."

Xander huffed, "Unfortunately so."

Leo took a seat next to the couple, cutting into his food and making as little eye contact as possible. It seemed the other two did the same, as everyone quietly ate their meals. Corrin seemed rather red in the face when he caught a glance, and Xander seemed rather in focus as well. 

"Leo." 

He looked up at his elder brother, giving a hum of acknowledgement as he sipped down his drink.

"Do you know why we called you here, alone?"

Leo could feel himself sweating and gulped hard. "I'm... afraid not."

Xander looked down at the table, a solemn look on his face. "You know how Garon used to have us checked over as children and into adulthood, yes?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid that doesn't explain why I'm here." Leo gave him a quizzical look. This definitely was not related to him listening in on their intimate time, considering how calm but serious Xander looked. That gave him some relief, but he knew his sibling enough to know something was up.

"Give me time, dear brother. Did you come back with an all healthy check, Leo?" 

"Yes. In all areas. They were rather thorough." He answered bluntly. 

Xander looked him straight in the eye, as if testing him. "Are you certain? All areas? Including rather, sensitive topics?" He looked his younger sibling over, inspecting him in a way.

Leo huffed, and now it made sense.  _They're worried I'm not finding a wife because I've got issues with my cock. Thats why they have me here alone, so as to not embarrass me._ He began to feel a blush grow over his face. "I guarantee you, I could fully satisfy a woman, if that is your concern. I am simply in no rush is the main matter. And I also have to say, that isn't your concern even if it was true. But I could definitely continue the bloodline."

Corrin laughed, "Well, thats a relief to hear."

Xander sighed in a content manner. "It is. We actually brought you here in hopes of hearing that." He swirled his finger around his cup, seemingly trying to find words.  _A shock, really. He almost never stumbles to find words,_ Leo thought. "I'm afraid the same cannot be said about me, Leo. Garon had boasted we all came back with clean bills of health to the kingdom and advisors. But he left out one exception, with it being me. I'm unable to get Corrin pregnant." 

Leo could feel his chest tighten. And suddenly, many things made sense. Why they checked him multiple times now came to light, they were making sure he wasn't sterile like Xander was. It would also make sense Garon kept it quiet, the last thing they needed was information of the next King being unable to produce an heir, and jeopardize all of the sibling's chances of engagements. Garon never wanted to show weakness to anyone. It also gave reason on why Corrin wasn't expecting yet, because Xander could not provide it. Despite the numerous efforts to do so. But that still didn't explain how Leo played into all this.

"Does anyone else know?" 

Xander shook his head. "Only you and Corrin. And the medics sworn to secrecy that Father probably still had executed. He wasn't one to take chances, and I never saw those healers again, unfortunately." 

"And how do I play into all this? It doesn't explain why you would call me in to explain this secret." 

Corrin finally spoke up now, "Leo, we have a sensitive request from you. We have tried for over a year, in hopes of a miracle and used all medicines possible. We even had Elise do a fertility spell on both of us, but to no avail. We're afraid we need a surrogate father, someone who looks similar to pass off as Xander's. Yet still has royal blood to ensure full dragon nobility."

Xander continued. "So we kindly ask that you'll be the solution, and keep it something between us." 

___________________________________________________________________________

Leo's mind went racing a hundred miles an hour. Time stopped, and everything went silent. He was hoping for this all to be a prank on him, but the way Xander looked at him told him it was no joking matter. Leo wanted to refuse, he really did. He had grown up with Corrin as a little sister, having to share a bed with her seemed wrong. But those nights hearing Corrin did make him crave some form of intimacy with her. He had no partner in his life, and he didn't really plan to. He wasn't exactly a man with charm or ability to seduce. So, this was one of his few chances. He shouldn't turn it down. She was a gorgeous woman, and he could feel himself start twitching with excitement. 

But then, there was the moral dilemma. _If I get Corrin pregnant, I can't claim the child as my own or act as a father. I want to help Xander, but would I be able to step aside?_ Leo hated the thought of a son or daughter that he would have to keep a secret. Xander would of course have to act as if it was his own, as the reality could ruin all of them. But, Leo knew there was no other person they could ask this of. And more importantly, since they were brothers, Xander could pass as the father. No one would know the difference. Leo knew how badly they wanted a child, and he was always one to make sacrifices for his siblings.   _I have to do this, for Xander and Corrin._

After a long pause, Leo spoke. "How would you wish for us to proceed, if I may ask?"

Corrin looked down, "We would have you carry out the, act, with me, and wait until we get a confirmation. Preferably tonight, they said it is one of the best chances I have this month. If it doesn't work, we try again until successful."

Xander asked, "Are you agreeing to help us, then?"

"Yes. I will help you two by being the surrogate."

Corrin ran over to Leo's side and hugged him, and Xander seemed to relax in his chair, smiling. Leo could see how stressed they had been, as they both laughed and were on the verge of tears. Trying for a year must have been disheartening, and they were finally going to get a result. 

Xander put a hand on his brother's shoulder, patting him in reassurance. "We can't thank you enough for doing this, brother. It truly will make us a complete family now."

Leo chuckled as Corrin finally let go from their embrace, "Well, I want to help my favorite siblings. I hope it brings you both great joy."

Xander nodded, "It will. And I have one more request."

"Yes?"

"I want to be in the bedroom when you carry out the deed tonight."  

 Something told the dark prince that it was going to be a tiring night, and sleep wasn't going to be much of an option.

 _Gods, wish me luck..._  

 


	3. Making busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the nasty stuff you freaks have been waiting for (Just kidding, I'm a freak too for writing this).

They all three walked to their room, making sure to check in that Elise was asleep, and to close Leo's bedroom door as if he was occupying it. The group then went to the main chamber where Corrin and Xander slept. Leo could feel his nerves rising at the thought of doing something so intimate, and his older brother watching him.

 _I_ _s it jealousy driving him to be present? I can't imagine a man wanting to see this for their entertainment. Maybe he is there to make sure I_ _don't do anything too inappropriate. Then again, what constitutes as inappropriate in such a situation? And will Xander be able to control himself when watching me put my hands on Corrin?_

Xander pulled a chair near the bed, sitting himself down comfortably. "I think it's best I observe for now. I think it will make it easier to control my temper if I do so." 

The dark prince nodded, "I would prefer that as well. I would also prefer to leave here in one piece." 

Leo could feel his stomach doing flips as he stared at the bed that did not belong to him. This was one of the most intimate things his brother has asked of him, other than the one time he was pulled into a scheme of getting Xander alone with Corrin in a tent when they were still at war with King Garon (and their relationship was not yet public). It was not fun guarding the tent as the couple tried to keep their voices down, Leo ignoring Corrin's slurping, as he assumed what was quite the fellatio session for Xander. He remembered the soon-to-be-king walking out, attempting to play off that they were 'making war strategies'. But the stance Xander took and the way he walked like a newborn foal out of the tent suggested otherwise. He always wondered what Corrin was like in bed, after hearing her so often. Now he finally got to find out for himself. 

Corrin looked over to Leo. "So, how shall we start?"

He hadn't thought that far. To be honest, he felt a kiss was always the first step. But, he didn't know what was and was not allowed.  _If they were bold enough to ask this of me, I think it wouldn't be an unfair request._

"A kiss, perhaps?"

Corrin smiled and sauntered over, giving Leo quite the shock when their lips actually touched. He stood still for a moment, unsure how to act in such a situation. Xander laughed, "It seems our brother is more bold in words than in action."

Leo felt his face grow hot in embarrassment, and pushed back into Corrin. He grabbed her waist and pulled her in, their bodies now touching. He wasn't going to admit it was his first kiss and give Xander the satisfaction. She pulled at his hair, and he moved his hands lower. The feeling was rather thrilling for him.  _Gods, she is so soft. How is brother able to control himself?_

He started to tug at Corrin's top, trying to hint that he wanted it off. Corrin shook her head and pulled away from him.

"I would prefer you do it on the bed yourself."

Leo gulped hard, now very much into the idea. Corrin sat him down on the bed, and Leo looked over to Xander for a moment. He seemed calm for such an intimate situation, other than his knee bouncing he kept a cool look about it. Leo focused back into Corrin as she began to straddle his lap, him sitting upright with her sitting in his lap. He calmly took off Corrin's top, watching as each inch of gorgeous skin revealed itself. Her breasts bounced their way out, and his mouth started to water.

"May I?" 

She nodded, and Leo eagerly grabbed a breast in one hand, holding her waist steady with the other. Corrin was definitely full in the chest area, and her nipples were a delicious pink. Her waist was slender as well, Corrin had a gorgeous hourglass figure sculpted by the gods. Leo brought his lips to her other mound, sucking on them softly. He nipped at the bud in his mouth, enjoying the feeling of Corrin squirming in his lap. _In a few months, her breasts will be making milk._ He sighed as he pulled back, pinching the other breast with his fingers. The dragoness was mewling softly, rubbing her body against Leo's. He could feel himself hardening as their crotches rubbed together, the friction exciting his body. 

 

Corrin growled and started to claw at Leo's shirt.  _"Off. Now."_ She hissed at him, and he was surely not one to refuse her. He lifted the shift over his head, now seeing they both were only left with their pants. Corrin grabbed the bulge now showing from his trousers, and Leo gasped in shock. Corrin softly worked it, showing the skill she learned from Xander. Leo began panting and nuzzled himself into Corrin's shoulder, feeling amazing from her lithe fingers doing wonders to his cock. He rested his forehead against her bare skin, his fingers gripping her hips for dear life. 

"Please, ah, I need to get these pants off- _Oh_ , Corrin." Leo was a moaning puddle for her, and felt himself falling back against the mattress.

Leo could hear her laughing, but everything was a blur with how good she worked him. Corrin teased, "Don't worry, dear brother. I'll get them for you."

She got off of his lap, then she got on her knees on the floor, and pulled them down with her teeth as he sat on the edge. He felt his breath hitch as both layers of his underwear and pants were pulled down. He didn't know if he was going to be endowed enough for Corrin. He remembers how he shared baths with Xander as children and early into their teens. Leo can recall being jealous of how big Xander was in comparison to him, and how he would peek at how hung Xander was. It always sparked jealously in Leo, seeing how even sexually that Xander was superior. It wasn't fair that he got the short stick in genetics.  _Then again, Xander in a way got the short stick, considering he can't create an heir. But am I seriously gonna be sufficient? Oh gods, she's gonna see it now._

Leo winced as he felt the cold air greet his girth, and how it sprang up rock hard in display. He hid his face in his hands, he didn't want to see how Corrin reacted to his dick or hear Xander laugh at how unimpressive it was. But everything kept silent until Corrin hummed in what seemed to be approval. Then, Leo howled as he felt something wet and warm surround his prick. Corrin pulled her mouth off, "Leo you have to keep quiet. We don't want to wake Elise now, do we?" Leo whimpered and nodded, muffling his sounds as Corrin went back to sucking him off. He bit down on his hand, almost to the point of drawing blood.  

He looked over to Xander, who had a smug look on his face. Xander was obviously finding it funny how Leo was so easily becoming a mess over Corrin's ministrations. Leo must have looked a mess, considering he had one leg half-lifted in the air from pleasure, shaking on his back as Corrin performed fellatio, his hair ruffled against the mattress, and completely out of breath.  He was chuckling softly, and Leo tried to give back a glare but it was quickly lost when Corrin swirled her tongue around his tip.  He had never been intimate with someone, and considering how well practiced the Nohrian Queen was, a virgin like him stood no chance. Leo was propped up on his elbows now, trying to enjoy the show as Corrin's lips surrounded his cock. 

She looked up to him, which nearly sent the poor prince into cardiac arrest. Leo grunted out, "Corrin, if you keep this, _ah_ , up, I'm afraid I won't be, _mmph,_  satisfying you tonight."

Corrin immediately pulled herself off, and Leo wailed softly at the feeling of the freezing air nipping at his dick. 

Xander finally spoke, "Are you going to be able to keep up, brother?" The eldest of the group looked over the other two on the bed, still keeping an amused look on his face. 

Leo rasped out, "I sure hope so. Are you prepped enough Corrin?"

She nodded in response, now standing and stripping herself of the last two layers on her body. "I'll be fine, Leo."

He sucked in a breath, and time seemed to slow again. Corrin was naked now, her body on full display for her husband and former sibling. She was plump in her hips and she seemed to be dripping wet in between her thighs. Leo couldn't help but stare at her, especially her pussy. He had so long wondered how Corrin looked in her full glory, on display for him instead of Xander. His fantasies compared faintly to the real thing, as her pale skin radiated before him. He felt ashamed to be aroused by his former sister, but his cock showed no remorse as it twitched in excitement. It had been waiting for this for years, to finally slip between those forbidden folds. He could see Xander was aroused too, as his pants had an obvious tent and face a crimson red.  

Corrin chuckled and looked down at him, "It seems your body is ready for this. Any specific position you would like?"

Leo nodded quickly,  "I, ah, well, have no certain preference, that is..."

Xander interrupted, "I think it's best we follow what positions were recommended by healers. Missionary or with Corrin on all fours."

Leo could feel himself getting red in the face, nodding. The thought of Corrin laying out for him in missionary seemed tempting. However, he felt that seeing her breasts bounce and body below him would lead to a quick finish. _I need to not be pathetically fast in bed, and seem like I can handle myself._  

"All fours." 

Corrin nodded and gently nudged Leo to get off the bed so she could get comfortably on the bed. She rested on her knees, lowering herself onto her elbows in a seductive manner. Leo could feel his heart rising with every move she did, his cock starting to leak. Leo gulped as she looked back at him, waiting for him to mount. Her cunt was dripping with excitement, and looked beyond delectable in doggy position. Her breasts were also hanging, swaying with every shift of her lovely hips. To think he was going to be inside her and leave a child was something beyond his imagination. 

He took his spot, climbing behind and began to search for her entrance. He felt it was only proper he prepared her slightly, though he doubted she needed it. After being stretched by Xander so often, and how much she was dripping on Leo's fingers, it wasn't going to be that uncomfortable for her. Corrin moved her hand back to grab his, leading Leo to her entrance. 

"Ah, sorry... I'm not exactly an expert at this yet."

The Nohrian Queen teased, "You're learning."

Leo nodded and put a finger inside of her, feeling just how tight it was. 

_She's like a vice! It's so wet and hot... I hope I'm not going to finish the second I enter here._

Leo could feel Corrin rubbing herself against his hand, moaning softly. He added another finger, which earned more bucking from the woman below him. He was rather clumsy with his hands, but it seemed enough to keep the former princess satisfied. She eventually pulled his hand away and swayed her ass to hint she was ready for it. 

Leo sighed and grabbed his cock, giving a few test strokes to make sure he was still hard enough for this. He then lined up, giving one last look over to his brother. He felt himself grow embarrassed as Xander seemed to have pulled his own length out, getting off on the display before him. Xander's face was flushed and his mouth slightly open, stroking his erect dick. He looked directly at Corrin, and then made eye contact with his younger brother.

He looked down at Xander, realizing how much of a size difference there was between the two of them sexually. Xander must have been a good inch or two longer than his sibling, but it seemed that Leo was comparable on girth. However, he sure wasn't going to reach as deeply as Corrin was used to. Luckily with doggy style, Leo could use the position to his advantage to where it wasn't so obvious. 

The dark prince went back to work as he pushed in, and felt the wind knocked out of him. The way her body squeezed his dick sent electric shocks down his spine, and nearly spilled right then. He grit his teeth and grunted,          pushing himself in to the hilt. He stayed there for a moment, panting along with Corrin. Leo slowly pulled out, and then rammed himself back in. He heard her moan loudly, obviously already comfortable with him inside her.

He started moving, trying to find a rhythm he could keep up without tiring too quickly. After a few minutes of stumbling around and Corrin awkwardly laying underneath him, she eventually started grinding her hips against his. Leo followed suit to the way her body moved, trying to match her pace. He eventually found himself comfortable, and started getting more consistent. Leo moved his thrusts a certain way, and Corrin screamed out. 

Xander smirked, "Seems you found the right spot, brother. I suggest you stick to it, from personal expertise." 

Corrin nodded desperately, pushing herself roughly against the man fucking her. Leo whimpered as Corrin shoved herself full hilt against him, and repeated the motion that made Corrin scream out before. He earned another gasp out of her, feeling her body squirming below him. Leo could feel his body nearing its end, as each thrust now was greeted with a tight clench of her cunt. He didn't want this to end, but his balls were aching and ready to release, and his thrusts were becoming more erratic. 

Xander abruptly stood up, and Leo realized he must have finished by the wet shine of his hand. Xander walked his way over, sitting on the edge of the bed as Leo continued his pounding. Corrin looked over to her husband, lips parted and sweat now starting to form on her forehead. Xander leaned down and shared a tender kiss with her, albeit shaky with her moving. 

Xander murmured, "You look gorgeous, my sweet. I think Leo is nearing his end, so I will help you reach yours." 

The Nohrian King reached a hand to Corrin's breast, squeezing it softly before trailing his hand from her stomach to between her legs. Leo whined when he realized that Xander was playing with her clit, guessing from the sudden clenches and her sounds. Xander gave his brother a warning look to hold out until Corrin finished first, which was quite the difficult task considering how hard she was pulling him in. Leo tried to keep himself from finishing, reciting spells to keep his focus.

Though, when Corrin did finally orgasm and moan out, the waves her pussy squeezed in buckled the poor prince. Leo gasped as he came inside with her, pushing himself in. Xander moved his hand from Corrin's clit to Leo's back, pressing Leo further into the Queen as he orgasmed. He shook as his dick spilled out inside the dragoness, trying to get every possible drop in her. Xander kept his face low to his wife's, softly whispering kind words of encouragement and how wonderful it will be when their child does come into the world. 

Leo after a solid minute of finishing pushed forward once more, and then pulled himself out slowly. His cock came out mostly limp, spent from his first time. He crawled his way over, collapsing on the soft bed. He felt his breathing eventually steady out as he laid on his stomach, his cheek pressed against the cool cloth. Corrin then laid beside him on her side, with Xander joining, now having fully stripped as well. They all laid naked in their heap, Leo laying down, Corrin being spooned by Xander while holding the prince's hand. 

"We can't thank you enough, Leo. When the child comes, I hope you understand that you cannot speak up about this... sensitive arrangement between us."

"Think nothing of it, sister. I hope you both are happy with the child, and I understand. I will simply act as a supportive uncle, no matter the true blood ties." 

"Still, it won't be easy with me being pregnant. Also, if we decide that we want more children in the future, may we rely on you?"

Leo felt his heart race at the idea of doing this another time for them. He felt that he was fully exhausted yet satisfied after tonight, and would do this all over again if he could. And now, they were possibly offering him a second chance.

"If that is what you both decide on at a later date, I will happily provide," The dark prince replied. 

Xander smiled, "Thank you, dear brother. And you're welcome to stay the night with us, if you so wish."

The younger male nodded, "I would appreciate that. Honestly, my legs have given out on me after something so tedious." 

The trio then started to come together, Corrin was in the middle on her side with Xander being a big spoon behind her, one hand draped over and placed on her stomach. Leo faced Corrin and intertwined his legs with the Queen, pressing their chests together on his side. He also placed a hand over Xander's, them both rubbing her belly gently. 

Soon enough, Leo could hear his brother snoring. He soon felt himself succumbing to sleep as well, and Corrin soon followed.

That night, the three slept soundly together. 

 


	4. Swapping Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After effects of previous chapter (WIP)

After their night of intimacy, Leo left in the morning to go to his room. He dressed himself and walked down the hall, feeling sore after working his body so hard. He checked in Elise's room, grateful to see his sister sound asleep through all the noise they had caused earlier in the night. 

The dark prince then slept for a few more hours. He felt the bed was bigger in his room due to the missing people. He later woke for breakfast, sharing it with Corrin and Xander. It seemed that everything went back to its rightful place, as conversation carried on without any mentions of the previous night. Leo felt like they were back to being a family, but closer now. They sat closer and more often than not exchanged glances between one another. He rather liked the new intimacy he had between the other two, and how welcome they all were with each other. 

After a night of fun, it was surprising to Leo on how everything so quickly went back to normal,  except better. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That was, until Corrin got her period. Xander and Corrin then approached Leo again for help, slightly worried now that even Leo may be unable to provide for the dragoness. They also all rationalized that there was only one instance where they did it. And the female body was fickle, the chances she was not fully ovulating was another possibility. 

Which then led to the agreement, the next month Leo would be constantly making love to Corrin whenever the chance arose. Whether or not Xander was present. They often tried to include Xander as it was only fit with him being the father to raise the child, but sometimes ideal situations came about. Also Leo got to work out any frustration he wanted to for the next month, as much as he wished due to the deal. So, he may or may not have used it to his advantage. 

Leo had, during the month, made many risky moves with Corrin.

They did it in the library at least once a week, Leo knowing what were the most secluded spots where they would not be disturbed (despite Corrin's protests of Xander not being present, and how she wanted to actually read). He loved doing it somewhere so public and dangerous, despite the obvious risks. To be fucking in the library would be one offense, but fucking a former sister who is now wed to the King would be quite the public scandal. They also may or may not have done it in the King's chair, during a 'private meeting' with only the three of them.  The most risky though was in the royal gardens, where Leo snuck Corrin to a private area against a tree, having her bounce on his cock while he stood. Xander anxiously kept watch for any passerby during that encounter, urging his brother to hurry for all their sakes.

 

They had also halfway through the month learned to share Corrin in bed at night, with Xander often getting the pleasure of using her mouth while Leo got to thrust into her cunt. They would have her on all fours, Corrin having first suggested the idea after seeing Xander using his hand to get off. She would suck eagerly for her husband as her former sibling made love to her aching pussy, filling it to her heart's content. 

 _How we haven't been caught is beyond me, honestly. We've been animals going at it!_ Leo thought to himself as he plowed Corrin on her bed, having now figured out how to properly use his cock and not finish so quickly. Corrin soon orgasmed and laid down gasping, exhausted from all the sessions she had to do in hopes of conceiving. Xander had earlier been finished off, and was now relaxing on the bed. The three afterwards fell asleep after Leo creampied inside and slid himself off, a tangled mess of limbs and sweaty bodies. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a month of going at it like rabbits, their efforts turned to fruition. Corrin's period never came, and medics had agreed that she was indeed pregnant after a few weeks. The couple broke down into tears of joy at the news, and later hugged and thanked Leo for his help.

Leo during the pregnancy was the example of a supportive brother to Corrin and Xander. Often going to market with Xander for Corrin's rather odd cravings, and massaging her feet when Xander was busy with official Nohrian business and meetings. He often did share the bed with his siblings like he used to, sneaking in and being welcomed by both Xander and Corrin. But, he otherwise adjusted back to bachelor life as the sex stopped. He felt saddened to not be so intimate anymore with his brother and sister in that aspect, but it seemed for the best that they didn't make it a habit.

As time progressed, so did Corrin's belly. Siblings from both sides congratulated her, Camilla now having had her own baby often teased Corrin on how they could help each other on child raising. Takumi and Ryoma often joked with Xander, asking why it took so long for him to finally get to work. Xander often turned red and laughed, trying to gently play off the vulgar jesting they threw his way. It was all in good fun, and both the Hoshidan and Nohrian nobles seemed thrilled for the soon-to-come baby. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Leo was also surprised when he was visited by Corrin one day, sitting down next to him in the library. By now, she was due any day and all of Nohr was growing excited. They had a festival set for when the new baby arrived, a few months after her due date, just in case the queen delivered late.

Corrin sighed, "Leo, may I confide in you?"

The dark prince nodded, unsure of what could be troubling her so badly. She finally had the child she had dreamed of for so long, and Xander was over the moon as well. He hoped that she hadn't regretted having the kid, or who was the biological father truly was. 

"Being pregnant is tiring. As well as watching what I eat and drink. Xander is very kind, but he treats me so... delicately. He holds me as if I'll break in half or the baby will squeeze out of me."

Leo laughed, "I hope not, it would be quite the surprise if he went in for an embrace, and the baby pushed out. But, I can understand his concern. It is his first time being a father, and he doesn't want to turn into, well..."

"Garon." Corrin flatly finished his statement. 

He grimaced, knowing Xander must be pacing in concern that he is going to become like their dad. Leo knew that it wouldn't happen, Xander was too righteous of a soul for it. He had exceeded Garon both as a king and family member, and Leo doubted that he would fail as a father like Garon did. Garon had never been there for any of them, but Xander always had taken over as a paternal figure, often raising Leo and being someone he could go to advice for. Xander had already become a father in a way, whether or not he realized it. He had been that way for all the other royal siblings, and Leo knew fathering wasn't exactly going to be hard for Xander to pick up. Other than maybe relaxing around his children, he would do alright. 

"I think its best you talk to him, reassure him and try to tell him that you aren't porcelain. Also I'm sure it would be good for him to hear that from you. You know how brother is, always worrying about being perfect."

Corrin nodded, looking down at her stomach. "Thanks, I think that would be best. Also can I have you read to me?" 

Leo hummed, going back to his book. Corrin nudged him over on the couch they sat on in the library, laying on her side and putting her head in his lap. Leo then softly rubbed her hair. He started to read aloud as she drifted off to sleep, relaxing to the sound of her brother's voice. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soon enough, the big day came. It was one of the nights Leo was staying in bed with Xander and Corrin, the two brothers staying awake with the dragoness in what they thought was false labor. That was until her water broke, and there were no doubts. Leo was the first to shoot out, running like a mad man to Elise's room to grab her and then bolting his way to grab the midwives. Xander meanwhile stayed back with Corrin, assuring her safety and keeping her calm. Leo and Elise were both in the room while the midwives worked, the dark prince playing less of an active role as he watched from the back of the room. Meanwhile, Xander was keeping himself right next to Corrin, being supportive and talking with the midwives on what was best. Corrin was screaming in pain often, breathing heavily and showing exhaustion after a few hours of labor. 

The labor went long into the night and into the morning, with Leo going in and out of consciousness while leaning against the wall. The prince wondered how to feel all about this, considering he was the biological father of the baby.  _Should I feel proud? Should I step in more? Then again, I don't want to look suspicious or get too close and look weird. What will we do if it comes out looking exactly like me, would anyone notice the difference or say something? I mean, me and Xander are brothers... I doubt it, but I don't want word coming out somehow and ruining my brother. I just hope it looks like Corrin, then it_ _won't look pathetic like me or have any doubts._

 _I want it to be perfect for Corrin and Xander. They deserve it,_ Leo thought. 

Then, there was a distinct cry in the room and his head shot up. A messy bloody blob was screaming on Corrin's chest, mouth wide and wailing and the room went otherwise silent. 

And suddenly, everything was right in the world. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been several years now since Siegbert was born. Kana soon had followed after, them being only two years apart and Corrin now expecting a third. Xander sat next to his brother, watching his two children play in the royal court room with a pregnant Corrin by his side. Leo had secretly fathered all three children, but of course had kept it confidential. He did still share nights with his two favorite siblings, and now enjoyed being the favorite uncle of Siegbert and Kana. Thankfully the two looked like Xander's, except for Kana who took after his mother. 

Leo had found himself happy with his life now. He did not sleep alone most nights and got to see his brother and sister have a family together. He disliked that Camilla and Elise often pushed for him to find someone, now that Hinoka was engaged to Subaki along with Elise who had begun to court Arthur. They often tried to pair him with poor Sakura, who seemed to be terrified of Leo. He had no interest in finding love in his life, and was content with where he was currently. 

As for Xander, he had two children and one on the way and was a content man. He was able to easily connect with Sigbert and care for Kana, and his worries about being a father had subsided over the past few years. All of Nohr adored the children, which came as a relief to the Nohrian King. Corrin had also been by his side through it all, with them supporting each other throughout the crazy ride. Also having Leo's help made parenting easier, and Xander loved that Leo had been by their side throughout such a wonderful journey. 

Corrin also found herself happy, excited to have her third child and have the two most important men in her life so close to her. Also the true bloodline of her children had been kept secret, and between the three of them had kept them close. Her two children were also wonderful, and she was glad to have them in her life, and a new addition on the way. Overall, life was good.

And everyone lived happily throughout their lives. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it fuels me to keep going on stories. 
> 
> Also I have a Tumblr where you can send free requests: https://thephoenixxwriter.tumblr.com OR you can leave a fanfic request in the comments! 
> 
> Happy reads


End file.
